He sitä kerjäs
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: He sitä kerjäs kaiken aikaa. Se oli murha, mutt' rikos ei. Tekken versio Chicago-musikaalin Sellitangosta.


**Title:** He sitä kerjäs  
**Author:** Darial K.  
**Fandom:** Tekken  
**Genre:** Songfic, rikos  
**Disclaimer:** En omista Tekken hahmoja, tai käytettyä kappaletta. Tämä ei ole rahankeruuta tai kenenkään loukkaamista varten tehty. Pelkkää viihdykettä.  
**Rating:** NC-17/K18  
**Summary:** Se oli murha, mutt' rikos ei  
**A/N:** Tekken versio musikaalista Chicago, tai tarkemmin yhdestä sen suosituimmista kappaleista, Sellitango (Cell Block Tango). Isot kiitokset Blazing gig foX kiinankielisestä käännöksestä. Sen lähemmäs hän ei päässyt alkuperäistä. Kappaleen kuuntelemista samalla, kun lukee, suositellaan. Käännös on hieman erilainen, koska suomenkielinen käännös alkuperäisiin lyriikoihin on melkein suoraan otettu elokuvasta. Pieniä eroja on.

* * *

Kunimitsu lysähti sellinsä sängylle. Sänky oli kova ja tyyny oli yhtä säälittävä, kuin peittokin. Oliko se ollut väärin? Se oli ollut itsepuolustusta. Hän oli ollut vihainen ja poissa tolaltaan. Mutta kuka uskoisi häntä? Ei kukaan. Nyt hän oli naistenvankilassa. Odottamassa teloitusta, kuten poliisit olivat asian ilmaisseet. Ei ollut asianajajaa joka olisi halunnut yrittää saada hänet ulos. Ei hänellä ollut sellaisia rahoja. Eikä ketään.

Antautuen kohtalolleen, Kunimitsu asettui kyljelleen makaamaan, tietäen että olisi mustelmilla kivikovalla patjalla vietetyn yön jälkeen. Sellien ovet rämähtivät kiinni, metallitangot lukiten hänet pieneen kopperoon. Hiljaisuus oli aluksi kuurouttavaa. Kunimitsu epäili, että jos hän ei pian kuulisi jotain ääntä, hänen päänsä räjähtäisi.

_Plip._

'_Ai kun kiva.'_ Vesihana nokotti sellinnurkassa.

_Plip._

Ehkä se oli parempi kuin ei mitään.

_Plip._

Ehkä hän voisikin nukahtaa nyt. Mutta ei häntä oikeastaan väsyttänyt. Hän oli järkyttynyt.

_Plip plop._

_Plip plop._

_Plip plop._

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

Oli pelottavaa, kuinka äänet hänen ympärillään, hana ja vartijan kävely pystyivät luomaan rytmin. Hän oli juuri käyttämässä hyväkseen tasaisia ääniä nukahtaakseen, kun uusi ääni liittyi mukaan.

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Poks…" kuului kuiskaus toisesta sellistä. Kunimitsu muisti nähneensä ruskeatukkaisen japanilaisen tytön siinä kun hänet talutettiin ohi omaan selliinsä.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Kuusi…" matala ääni mutisi toisaalla.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Lits…" kolmas ääni kähisi, ääni tuli vain vaivoin ulos.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Aa-aa…" pikkutyttömäinen ääni kielsi jotain. Kunimitsu nousi takaisin istumaan. Aivan kuin rytmi olisi kasvanut. Se tuntui oikealta musiikilta. Ehkä hän oli kajahtamassa nyt jo.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Cicero…" Kunimitsu käveli sellin kaltereille, yrittäen kurkkia ketkä puhuivat. Joku poltteli, hän näki savukiehkuroiden ujuttautuvan jonkun sellin kaltereiden välistä. Ehkä nainen oli se, jolla oli ollut lyhyt polkkatukka.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Dragunov…" hunajainen ääni liittyi joukkoon. Hän oli saada sydänkohtauksen, kun hänestä näytti, kuin hänen sellinsä kalterit olisivat liukuneet auki. Kaikki oli kuin unessa. Ehkä hän uneksikin. Hän käveli istumaan yksinäisen pöydän ääreen, joka oli ilmestynyt hänen näkökenttäänsä. Sen oli pakko olla unta. Ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta! Samalla, kun hän yritti saada tilanteeseen järkeä ja takoa sen omaan kalloonsa, hän kuuli oudon äänen päänsä sisällä.

"_Ja nyt, kuusi herttaista murhaajaa Kasamatsun vankilasta esittää sellitangon…"_

"Olen tulossa hulluksi…" hän kuiskasi, samalla kun ääni puhui hänen päässään, naisten äänien jatkaessa hokemistaan sen päälle. Paikka tuntui lähinnä mielisairaalalta kuin vankilalta. Rytmi, äänet, hän istumassa sellinsä ulkopuolella… Sitten, hän näki sen. Yhteissellin johon he saivat mennä istumaan, juttelemaan, pelaamaan korttia ja sitä rataa. Aivan kuin savua tai höyryä olisi tuprunnut jostain, peittäen lattian. Kunimitsu havaitsi liikettä kaltereiden toisella puolella.

"Poks…"

"Kuusi..."

"Lits…"

"Aa-aa…"

"Cicero…"

"Dragunov…"

Hahmot tulivat näkyviin, pukeutuneina johonkin ihan muuhun kuin perinteiseen vangin asuun, joihin heidät pakotettiin.

"Poks!" lyhyttukkainen japanilainen tyttö ärisi kun hän äkisti tarrasi kaltereihin ja veti itsensä lähemmäs niitä.

"Kuusi!" nainen ärähti ja tarttui metallikalteriin sellaisella raivolla, että Kunimitsu oli varma naisen pystyvän murskaamaan sen tomuksi. Hän muistutti Kleopatraa ulkonäöltään.

"Lits!" toinen japanilainen nainen kuiskasi, kerran ehkä enkelimäiset kasvot iän ja murheen runtelemat. Hän hyväili kaltereita kasvoillaan teeskennellyn viaton ilme.

"Aa-aa!" saparopäinen tyttö vinkaisi pyörittäen päätään, puristaen kaltereita samalla kun hänen silmänsä rukoilivat Kunimitsua uskomaan. Ja tämä viattomuus oli aitoa.

"Cicero!" nainen ruskeassa polkkatukassa sanoi, puhaltaen savua ja ripauttaen tuhkaa savukkeestaan. Mynthonia… Sen haistoi kauas.

"Dragunov!" Kunimitsu oli kirota ääneen. Kolme tyttöä, joiden täytyi olla ulkonäön puolesta alaikäisiä, olivat murhaajia? Tämä oli pakko olla tosi huono vitsi oudossa unessa. Blondi oli pienikokoinen, mutta näytti huoralta. Kuten suurin osa muistakin.

"Poks!"

"Kuusi!"

"Lits!"

"Aa-aa!"

"Cicero!"

"Dragunov!"

Tämä ei ollut amerikkalaisten mainostama Broadway, tämä oli vankila. Silti nämä naiset saivat paikan näyttämään lavalta. Seksikkäät vaatteet, meikkiä ja laulu. Aika karmivaa. Mutta Kunimitsu ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Ei tuumaakaan. Rytmi hypnotisoi hänet.

"Hän sitä kerjäs, hän sitä kerjäs…  
Hän kaivoi verta nenästään…  
Jos oisit nähnyt sen omin silmin…"

"Saman päätyisit tekemään!" Tupakoija päätti säkeen, osoittaen Kunimitsua omahyväinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Poks!"

"Kuusi!"

"Lits!"

"Aa-aa!"

"Cicero!"

"Dragunov!"

"Poks!"

"Kuusi!"

"Lits!"

"Aa-aa!"

"Cicero!"

"Dragunov!"

Ovi liukui auki ja nuori japanilaistyttö huomattavine rintavarustuksineen käveli ulos, hansikkaat kulunein rystysin käsissään, lyhyt toppi ja sortsit verhoten kroppaa. Viha leimusi hänestä kuin aura. Hän kuuli kuiskauksen, ehkä se oli tytön nimi.

"_Asuka…"_

"Joillakin ihmisillä on masentavia tapoja.  
Kuten Stevellä. Se jauhoi purkkaa.  
Ei, ei jauhanut vaan poksautteli."

'_No se nyt ärsyttää ketä vaan…'_ Kunimitsu ajatteli.

"Tulin kerran kotiin ärtyneenä ja toivoin sympatiaa.  
Steve joi sohvalla olutta ja jauhoi.  
Ei jauhanut.  
Poksautteli!  
Sanoin: "Poksauta vielä kerran…"  
Hän poksautti.  
Olin haulikon seinältä – ja ammuin kaksi varoituslaukausta…  
…hänen päähänsä."

Kunimitsu näki sielunsa silmin blondin miehen, jostain syystä, joka vain istui, jauhoi ja hörppi olutta silloin tällöin. Ei ihmekään, että tyttö hermostui. Hän pystyi näkemään koko tapauksen silmissään.

"Hän sitä kerjäs, hän sitä kerjäs…  
Hän verta kaivoi nenästään..  
Jos oisit nähnyt ja kaiken kuullut…  
Saman päätyisit tekemään!"

Kaikki lauloivat ja tanssivat tangoliikkein. Viettelevää ja tappavaa yhtä aikaa. Ovi aukesi uudelleen, päästäen egyptiläisen naisen ulos. Kaikkea sitä näkeekään japanilaisessa vankilassa. Sekalaista sakkia. Kuten Kunimitsu pitkine punaruskeine hiuksineen oli. Hän sopi porukkaan.

"_Zafina…"_ kuului kuiskaus jälleen.

"Tapasin Miguel Cabarello Rojon pari vuotta sitten. Naimaton, sanoi.  
Tultiin heti juttuun…" Naisella oli matala ääni, vahva aksentti, mutta ääni kuulosti hyrinältä.  
"Muutettiin yhteen. Hän kävi töissä, tuli kotiin. Laitoin drinkin, ruokaa.  
Sitten minulle valkeni.  
"Naimaton", hän sanoi? Ja paskat!  
Hän oli enemmän kuin naimisissa...  
…Vaimoja oli kuusi.  
Mormonimiehiä.  
Kun hän tuli töistä, laitoin drinkin, kuten aina.  
Kaikki eivät kestä arsenikkia."

Kaksi muuta naista lauloi kertosäkeen, Savuttelija, kuten Kunimitsu häntä nimitteli ja syyttömyyttä vannottava tyttö lauloivat hokeman, kun Asuka ja Zafina näyttivät laulavan ja tanssivatn kahden miehen kanssa. Asukan blondin ja Zafina hyvin renttuisen näköisen miehen kanssa.

"Hah! Hän sitä kerjäs, hän sitä kerjäs!  
Otti kukan kauneimmillaan!  
Ja sitä käytti, kohteli kaltoin!  
Se oli murha mutt' rikos ei!"

"Poks, kuusi, lits, aa-aa, Cicero, Dragunov!"

Kunimitsu nojasi eteenpäin, innokkaana kuulemaan lisää. Ulos astui mustahiuksinen japanilainen, ehkä neljänkympin tienoilla ja kiitos paljastavien vaatteiden, Kunimitsu näki ettei elämä ollut ollut kiltti tälle naiselle. Kuka tiesi kuinka kauan hän oli ollut vankilassa.

"_Jun…"_

"Paloittelin keittiössä kanaa ihan muina miehinä.  
Mieheni Kazuya säntää sisään raivoten: "Panet sitä poliisia." Hän hoki hulluna: "Panet sitä poliisia."  
Ja juoksi veitseeni.  
Kymmenen kertaa!"

'_Jos hän on edes kerran elämässään ollut viaton, niin sitten minä olen keisarinna…'_ Hän pystyi kuvittelemaan miehen joka sai keittiöveitsestä.

"Jos oisit nähnyt sen omin silmin.

Saman päätyisit tekemään!"

"_Xiaoyu…"_

"_Wǒ zài zhèlǐ gān shè yāo ne  
__tāmen shuō wǒde bāngzhù rén bāng liǎo wǒ bǎ wǒde lǎogōng dì tóu kǎn diào liǎo  
__dànshì tāmen shuō dì shì chuō dì  
__wǒ shè yāo dōu yāo yō gǎn  
__wǒ búshì yī gé fān zhuó  
__wǒ bùzhī dào wèi shè yāo wǒde shū shū shuō wǒ shā liǎo tā  
__wǒ zhēnde mò yō  
__wǒ gǎo sù liǎo jìn chá  
__dànshì tāmen yě bú xiǎng xìng wǒ…"_

"Teitkö sen?" Kunimitsu kysyi, hän ei ollut ymmärtänyt puoliakaan kiinasta, jota tyttö pälätti, epätoivoisena ja surun murtamana.

"AA-AA! Syytön!" Xiaoyu parahti, kyyneleet pitkin poskia valuen. Hänen auransa oli puhdas sen pyörteillessä hänen ympärillään, saaden Kunimitsun toivomaan, ettei tyttö joutuisi teloitettavaksi vielä.

"_Anna…"_

"Esiinnyin sisareni Ninan kanssa ja mieheni Lee kiersi mukana.  
Viimeisenä numerona oli 20 temppua sarjassa:  
Yksi, kaksi, kolme, neljä… Spagaatti, kuperkeikkoja peräkanaa.  
Kerran ennen show'ta hotelli Cicerossa – istuimme juomassa ja nauramassa. Lähdin hakemaan lisää jäitä  
Tulen takaisin; avaan oven  
Nina ja Lee olivat tempussa 17: haarat levällään."

'_Se siitä sisarusrakkaudesta… tai muustakaan rakkaudesta…'_ hän ajatteli ja katseli kylmää raakuutta hohkaavaa naista.

"Järkytyin niin pahasti, etten muista yhtään mitään.  
Vasta kun pesin verta käsistäni tajusin heidän kuolleen.

He sitä kerjäs, he sitä kerjäs!  
He sitä kerjäs kaiken aikaa  
En sitä tehnyt, mutta jos oisin?  
Voitko väittää ett' väärin tein?"

Viha väritti Annan äänen ja jälleen kerran Kunimitsu näki tapahtumien silmiensä edessä. Hän alkoi uskoa, että kukaan heistä ei ikinä ollut tehnyt mitään väärää. Loppujen lopuksi hän itsekin oli täällä samasta syystä.

"He sitä kerjäs!" Anna melkein karjui.

"He sitä kerjäs!" muut säestivät.

"He sitä kerjäs kaiken aikaa!

En sitä tehnyt, mutta jos oisin!

Voitko väittää ett' väärin tein?" Kunimitsun katse poukkoili Annan, jonka hiukset näyttivät leimuavan, ja muiden välillä, kun he lauloivat kertosäettä kaanonissa, tanssien samalla punaisten valojen alla.

"_Lili…"_

"Rakastin Sergei Dragunovia yli kaiken.  
Hän oli hiljainen kaveri, sotilas.  
Mutta etsi aina itseään.  
Etsi joka ilta itseään –  
ja löysi Katjan, Irinan, Anastasian…  
Ja Nikolain.  
Meille tuli eriäviä mielipiteitä elämästä.  
Hän oli mielestään kuoleman valkea enkeli.  
Ja minusta kuollut."

'_Tämä tytteli pelottaa minua… Hän on… teini!'_ Rytmi kiihtyi taas ja Kunimitsu huomasi naputtavansa rytmissä jalallaan.

"Se kurja lurjus!

Se kurja lurjus!"

Mistä taustatanssijat tulivat, oli mysteeri, mutta ryhmä jakaantui kahtia, Asuka, Zafina ja Lili, Anna Jun ja Xiaoyu. Tanssiliikkeet saivat Kunimitsun irvistämään. Hän tasan venäyttäisi jotain jos hän yrittäisi sitä.

"He sitä kerjäs!"

"He sitä kerjäs!"

"He sitä kerjäs!"

"He sitä kerjäs!"

"He sitä kerjäs!"

"He sitä kerjäs!"

"Kaiken aikaa!"

"Kaiken aikaa!"

"He meitä käytti!"

"He meitä käytti ja kohteli kaltoin!"

"Kohteli kaltoin!"

"Ei meitä mistään syyttää voi!"

"Hän sitä kerjäs, hän sitä kerjäs  
Hän verta kaivoi nenästään  
Jos oisit nähnyt sen omin silmin  
Saman päätyisit tekemään!"

"Poksauta vielä!" Asuka uhkaili viimeistä kertaa ennen kuin katosi varjoihin.

"Naimaton, ja paskat!" Zafina murahti ja palasi selliinsä mulkoillen kaikkea mikä osui tielle.

"10 kertaa!" Jun sanoi ja hymyili omahyväisesti.

Xiaoyu niiskutti ja mutisi syyttömyyden sanoja kadotessaan pimeyteen.

"Haarat levällään…" Miten se lopullisuus pääsi punapään sanoihin, oli Kunimitsulle täyttä hepreaa, mutta Anna oli kaikista kylmin.

"Eriäviä mielipiteitä…" Lili sanoi halveksien, pitkät hiukset heiluen norjan vartalon ympärillä. Miten ihmeessä hän oli pystynyt tappamaan sotilaan?

"Poks…"

"Kuusi…"

"Lits…"

"Aa-aa…"

"Cicero…"

"Dragunov…"

Sellien ovien liu'uttua kiinni Kunimitsu yllättyi löytäessään itsensä taas sellistään, kalterit senttien päässä kasvoistaan. Oliko hän ollut siellä, vai oliko se vain unta?

"Ymmärrän…" hän sanoi hiljaa, yhtyen tippuvan veden ja joidenkin vankien mutinaan. Matala, hiljainen käkätys kajahti hänen korviinsa ja hän katsoi sen suuntaan. Jun mulkoili häntä osaston toiselta puolelta.

"Ihanko totta…"

"He sitä kerjäs… kaiken aikaa…"

"Voitko väittää ett' väärin tein…"

Ehkä se OLI ollutkin todellista…


End file.
